


Cuddles and Comfort

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao





	Cuddles and Comfort

Taliesin doesn’t think much of it the first time he runs his fingers through Travis’ hair. Just a soft rake threw the dark hair and he passes but Travis’ desk, his head bent down flipping through papers. But Travis’ reaction is almost instant. A quiet hum of pleasure that Taliesin hasn’t heard come out of Travis outside of the bedroom. It’s soft and barely there but Taliesin hears it anyway. 

He files that knowledge in the back of his mind as something for them explore later when they have a moment alone and they're less swamped by work. 

It’s a few days later when Taliesin finds enough free time that he can pull Travis away from everything for some alone time in the back of the studio. Taliesin pulls Travis threw the studio towards one of the offices that are empty and far enough away from the action that they will be left alone of just a little while. He pushes Travis down onto the couch as the larger man laughs, falling backward and spreading his legs so that Taliesin stands between them. Taliesin moves between the younger man’s open legs easily, letting Travis’ hands settle on his waist, pulling him closer. Instead of moving in their normal pattern, Taliesin reaches forward running his fingers gently across the beard on his face, cupping his cheek brief as he presses a brief kiss to his lips before moving higher up and letting them move threw Travis’ hair. 

Travis freezes for a moment shivering at the touch before almost melting underneath Taliesin’s hand, a soft purr rumbling in his chest, “Do you like that puppy?” is out of Taliesin’s mouth in barely a whisper before he even realizes it. 

They both freeze, Taliesin’s fingers still in Travis’ hair and Travis, eyes wide underneath his palm. It’s silent for a moment, then hesitantly Travis says, “You can pet me, it’s okay.” 

Travis isn’t a small man, not by any means, but at that moment his voice is small, hesitant like Taliesin won’t continue petting him. Slowly the smaller man starts moving his fingers again. Gently moving them back and forth as he watches Travis starts to melt underneath him.

It’s a sight, watching Travis like this. His eyes closed and his chin to his chest, practically purring at the attention that Taliesin is giving to him. Travis is putty underneath him, he accepts the attention gratefully and preens happily when Taliesin whispers, “Good Boy,” a repeated mantra that soft and full of care as Taliesin drops down and settles on to Travis’ lap. 

It’s easy to just stay like this. Travis is warm underneath him, his chest is vibrating in a steady rhythm as Taliesin’s finger continue to run threw his hair. It’s easy for the two of them to find peace like that, between the warmness of each other and the soothing touch across his scald, Travis’ breathing evening out first, followed closely by Taliesin.

They’ll get woken up sometime later by someone in their little found family. But for now, it’s easy to enjoy just a little bit of peacefulness that they have with each other.


End file.
